dafscampfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloë
Chloë is one of the main protagonists in the fictional television series Camp. She returns to Camp Orangeville to find herself after struggling of her sexuality. Chloë is in team Green Snakes along with Sierra, Amy and Zach. Biography 'Early Life' Chloë was raised in California by her two parents. Going through puberty, she realises that she wasn't attracted to other boys, unlike her classmates. At age fifteen, she gets invited to a pool party, where she realises that she was attracted to the female guests more than the male guests. She temporarily had a crush on one girl, Olivia. On her eighteenth birthday, Chloë got a tattoo on her wrist of two of the female symbols linked together, displaying her sexuality. She never came out as lesbian to neither her friends or family at this stage. 'Season One' In Pilot, Chloë returns to Camp Orangeville to rediscover herself. She meets her roommate Kayla, along with newcomer Sierra. She is placed in team Green Snakes. Chloë shares her first lesbian experience with Sierra. In her journal entry, she describes Sierra as "okay". In Team Work, Chloë wins 3 points for her team after winning at a game of tug-of-war. Later on in the episode, she begins having a conversation with her roommate Kayla, whom is Sierra's sister. Kayla complains to Chloë about Sierra's recent attitude towards her, and tells her that she wants to leave the camp. When Sierra enters Chloë's cabin drunk, Chloë describes the behaviour as stern. In Too Late to Say Sorry, Chloë is insecure about her body when the campers are asked to cliff dive. Chloë never bothered to jump due to her fear of heights, however she was confident in exposing her body in a bikini top. Later on, she chats to Sierra about Sierra's latest break up. She shows her her tattoo on her wrist. The two share a bond and become best friends. In Stuck in the Sand, Chloë is paired up with Zach for a three legged marathon. She confronts Zach about Sierra's heart break. They end up winning the marathon and win 30 points for their team. In Back to the Past, Chloë recounts the reason why she rejoined the camp to Sierra. Sierra tells Chloë about her first kiss with her childhood best friend Josie. Chloë jokingly suggests that she and Sierra kiss, which leads to Sierra picking up Chloë's journal and finding out that she has a crush on her. Although flattered, Sierra tells Chloë that is impossible for them to go out. Chloë reacts by having a meltdown, where Sierra keeps her quiet by kissing her on the lips. The two remain in silence for a little while until they are called to dinner. Sierra heads off towards the dining hall while Chloë remains behind. In Blurred Lines, Chloë attempts suicide by overdosing on pain killers. She also self harmed with a knife from the dining hall. She is rushed to hospital, where the other campers pay a visit to her the following day. Sierra approaches Chloë later and yells at her, and Chloë tells her that she attempted suicide before. She decides to forgive her. Later, Chloë learns that her story was featured on the local news. Kayla pays her a visit in the hospital. She makes a full recovery, and heads back to the camp outside the dining hall, where she overhears Sierra sticking up for her after the other campers make fun of her. Sierra storms out of the dining hall to find Chloë standing there crying tears of joy. They kiss, which officially begin their relationship. Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Team Green Snakes Category:Chloë